Error control may refer to techniques to detect and correct errors that may occur in the communication of information between network nodes. The information may be communicated in the form of packets, with each packet comprising a number of packet fragments. Conventional techniques may have difficulties in performing error control for packet fragments, particularly at the speeds demanded by some networks. Consequently, there may be a need for techniques to improve error control for packets having packet fragments.